nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Pokéwalker
The Pokéwalker is a device that comes included with every copy of Pokémon HeartGold and Pokémon SoulSilver for the Nintendo DS. It is a pedometer designed to look like a Poké Ball. In the game, you can merge a Pokémon over to the pedometer wirelessly. Afterwards, each step you take will give one experience point to your Pokémon. Once you return, you can transmit the data back to the game. Transfers are all via infared which is built into the cartridge and the Pokéwalker. First, you transfer pokemon you want to walk with to the PC in the game. Then you restart and pick the Pokéwalker from the start menu. It can be tricky to sync, but after you go through the menu a few times you'll be able to do it. When the EXIT button comes up, you aim the Pokéwalker at the game cartridge about 2 inches apart and sync via holding the larger middle button for some time to get it to work (not just a quick push - you have to hold it) it will beep and make noises for feedback. As you wear it, it does sleep after some sitting and you have to press the bigger middle button a few seconds to wake it up. According to the operations manual, it doesn't record steps when blanked and is only made to store about one day of walking (10,000 steps). It should be synchronized every day. You do get pokemon and items while using it and can store three Pokémon and ten items. After ten items, it receives Watts instead of items. It says to use it for a half hour a day, with that guideline it should last about 4 months on a battery (CR2032 watch type). It starts with two courses: Refreshing Field and Noisy Forest. As you walk other routes become available: Rugged Road (50W), Beauitful Beach (200W), Suburban Area (500W), Dim Cave (1000W), Blue Lake (2000W), Town Outskirts (3000W), Hoenn Field (5000W), and so on for 32 total built in. Usage Each number on the counter is steps and every 20 steps is known as a Watt. For every 3-31 watts you can play the item finder (next to left most icon) and 10-31 watts to find and battle Pokemon (left most icon). Poké Radar The leftmost icon is the Poké Radar, which lets you find, battle, and possibly capture Pokemon every 10-31 watts. Dowsing (Item Finder) Item finder lets you find items every 3-31 watts. After picking a place will tell you if the item is near or far: near means it's next to the place you picked (left or right), far means at least one away (two or more places). Connect Connects you to the game in the DS or another Pokéwalker. Trainer Card Shows your Name, the Current Stroll Route, and the Time. Hitting the smaller button on the left in the Trainer Card gives you more details about the Stroll so far and older totals. Pokemon & Items Shows your current Pokemon (3 Max.) in the Pokewalker and the Items (10 Max.) there. Settings Lets you control volume and contrast of the display. Stroll Normal walking mode showing your steps, the current Pokemon and an Icon for the Route. Many Route Icons repeat, for example Noisy Forest Icon is the same as Treehouse, and Big Forest. See also *Activity Meter - A pedometer used in Personal Trainer: Walking that inspired the Pokéwalker. Category: Accessories